My Life Would Suck Without You
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura sure have issues with their relationship... Song fic by Kelly Clarkson...I love this song!


Hello peoples! This is yet **another **SasuSaku fanfic. Enjoy ^^.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!**

**Song: My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**

Lyrics

_Memories_

__________

"_You're unbelievable!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. The two were in Sakura's house having one of those arguments they always have. Although, this one was a fight and a serious one._

"_How the heck am I unbelievable?! You're the one that hit your own fist in the lockers! It's not my fault you're that stupid!" Sasuke yelled back. Ever since the two started dating, Sasuke has been a little more open up. Arguments with his girlfriend, Sakura, gave him a pretty bad temper._

"_I'm stupid?! You're the one that was checking out another woman! How would I not want to hit you for that?!" Sakura yelled._

"_So what?! I saw another man's arm around you and you didn't do a thing! And it's not my fault you're a flirty slut!" Sasuke yelled back. (A/N: Oh dear)_

"_Slut?! You're a man whore! I see you flirting with your fanclub! And guess what?! I am a stupid, flirty slut! And you know why?! Because I'm dating the biggest chicken-butt player in the whole universe! I don't even know what I saw in you anymore!" Sakura yelled. (A/N: Ooooooooo…)_

"_And I am an unbelievable man whore! Because out of the trillions of girls in the world, I decided to date a deformed slut!" Sasuke yelled back. (A/N: ….)_

"_That is it! I'm done with you! I never want to see you again! Get out of my house!" Sakura yelled as she shoved Sasuke out of the door._

"_Fine! It has been hell with you Sakura. I am never coming back to you again!" Sasuke yelled back as he stomped away._

*knock knock*

"Coming!" Sakura said. It's been a week since Sasuke and Sakura's breakup. Both Sasuke and Sakura were very sad throughout the week, no smile or anything coming to their faces. Sakura opened the door and dropped the book she was reading. She widen her eyes and couldn't believe who it was. It was Sasuke.

"Sakura I'm sorry about the stuff I said to you. I take it all back. I want you back." Sasuke said as he held Sakura's hands. Sakura took time to register the events that is happening right now.

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

"I was wrong. I don't like anyone else. I want you. I don't want to leave you ever again." Sasuke said.

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

Sakura finally finished registering the events to her brain and tears started forming. She felt exactly the same way. After tears fell down, she threw herself at him, not wanting to let go. Sasuke didn't care. He wanted the same thing.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly,

My life (My life) would suck (would suck) without you

"I'm sorry too! I'm sorry for everything! But you gotta admit, you're not exactly the pleasant one either." Sakura said and pouted. Sasuke chuckled and smiled.

"I know." Sasuke said.

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

"I know you're screwed Sakura. Apparently, so am I. But that's why we're together right?" Sasuke asked. Sakura chuckled and nodded.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly,

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

"We **are **meant together. To be honest though, I'm still mad at you for checking out another woman." Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips playfully.

"And I'm still mad at you for letting yourself go so easily." Sasuke said as he put his arms around her waist.

Being with you

Is so disfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go

Oh yeah

"The man who put an arm around me is Neji. He was dared to put his arms around me in front of his **girlfriend**, Tenten. Tenten was playfully angry but the two ended up making out, as always." Sakura explained.

"And I wasn't checking that girl out. She patted my backpack and I checked if she took anything. And I only flirt with my fanclub so they would faint and I could have a chance to run away. Works all the time." Sasuke explained as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly,

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

"I could never replace you Sasuke. I promise I'll be a better person for you." Sakura said.

"Hn, me too." Sasuke said as they shared a kiss.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever untited her somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly,

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you


End file.
